milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:List of running gags
What should this page be? WestWindbag (talk) 02:35, April 14, 2018 (UTC) How to Add Dialogue Boxes? Don't know how to. --The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy (talk) 07:42, April 14, 2018 (UTC) Insert --> Template --> Search "Dialogue" should work! (Make a note if that explanation is too vague!) Serendipitacely (talk) 07:50, April 14, 2018 (UTC) :I insert Dialogue templates using the source editor. I find it easier. WestWindbag (talk) 17:04, April 14, 2018 (UTC) Thanks, both of you! I know how to do it now! --The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy (talk) 17:07, April 14, 2018 (UTC) To CartoonEverything Why I you get rid of Melissa's bets? It's very much a running gag. Also, "Cavendish and Dakota meeting Milo Murphy" could probably work more if you do "Cavendish and Dakota's pistachio stand gets destroyed". What do you guys think? --The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy (talk) 05:05, April 15, 2018 (UTC) I do think "Pistachio stand being destroyed" is a better thing to categorize as a running gag, because "Cavendish and Dakota meet Milo Murphy" seems to be a bit People Sit on Chairs. I'm not sure whether to consider Melissa's bets a running gag, however. WestWindbag (talk) 05:21, April 15, 2018 (UTC) (Yeah, Pistachio stands being destroyed is definitely great. Personally, I'd consider Melissa's bets a running gag- especially considering the moments when she exchanges cash with Zack in the background, etc. But that's up to the masses, just thought I'd throw in an extra two cents! Unrelated, but I really love this 'Running gags' page- It's looking fantastic!) Serendipitacely (talk) 06:05, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Great page. But I'm not sure I'd classify Phineas and Ferb references as a running gag. Maybe it is but none the less, it's probably neater to have an extensive list like that in only one place on the wiki. So if it stays on this page I'd suggest just having a link to the Phineas and Ferb page. Also, I'm not sure what your plans are with the Murphy's Law section but I'm a bit doubtful of that being classified as a running gag too, but maybe I've got the wrong idea of what this page is about. Anyway, that idea of Melissa's bets sounds alright to me. And it might be a bit of a stretch but woodpeckers appear a number of times. PhinFerbFan5 (talk) 07:04, April 15, 2018 (UTC) I'm going to take care of "Diogee", "Boom!", "Desk", "Llama", "My dad always says" and "Scott". I agree about Phineas and Ferb references. I have some loose suggestions myself: Brick and Savanna disguises Dakota and food Dakota and Puns S.S Indulgence "Chop, Chop, Chop references" Also requesting permission to bring Melissa's bets back. --The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy (talk) 07:47, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Classifying running gags I think that Phineas and Ferb references ought to have their own page. They are too significant simply to delete, but they are not distinctive enough in my opinion to be running gags, because Phineas and Ferb and Milo Murphy's Law share a universe. After the crossover finally drops, they may become too mundane to catalogue even on their own page. I don't think Brick's and Savannah's disguises recur enough or are distinctive enough to be considered running gags; they're elite time agents, so of course they have disguises. I have the same opinion of Dakota and food and Dakota and puns. The S.S. Indulgence is a good, if minor, one, however, as are references to "Chop, Chop, Chop". Remember also that Milo quotes proverbs from others than his dad; for example, the very first one: "You know what they say: sticks and stones can damage your vital organs, so always wear body armour." ("Going the Extra Milo", emphasis added) I think the section is more aptly titled something like "Milo's unique proverbs". I'm still not sure whether to consider "Melissa's bets" a running gag. They recur enough, to be sure, but I don't know whether they are distinctive enough. In general, I don't know whether to classify things characters like to do as running gags; those seem more like character traits to be put in their characters' pages. Perhaps we could catalogue Melissa's bets on her own page, but I don't see much need to catalogue Dakota's love of food or puns. WestWindbag (talk) 04:33, April 16, 2018 (UTC) I agree with your opinion. I'll stick to the ones I've been working on and will work on Milo's unique proverbs. --The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy (talk) 04:52, April 16, 2018 (UTC) Should I get rid of The Lumberzack section I made? Even if it's a running gag, it could probably just be a link, like Extreme Heredity Murphy's Law. Any thoughts? --The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy (talk) 17:08, April 17, 2018 (UTC) I do think the Lumberzack section, need it exist at all, should be its own article. WestWindbag (talk) 05:13, April 18, 2018 (UTC) What about the Jar running gag in "Family Vacation"? I know it's only one episode, but it might count. --The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy (talk) 12:58, April 21, 2018 (UTC) Irksome indentation After the section "Mrs. Murawski and Her Desk", all the text of the article is indented. Again after the "Acadecamathalon" section of "Boom!" WestWindbag (talk) 05:49, April 18, 2018 (UTC) Fixed it. --The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy (talk) 06:21, April 18, 2018 (UTC) It appears that everything is indented exactly as before. WestWindbag (talk) 06:44, April 18, 2018 (UTC) I just fixed it. WestWindbag (talk) 06:49, April 18, 2018 (UTC) Sorry. Thought I did. What did I do wrong? --The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy (talk) 08:15, April 18, 2018 (UTC) I don't know, but I removed the dialogue template from "The marquee says, 'Have fun in Hawaii, Mrs. Murawski! Your desk will miss you' ", and that seemed to fix it. WestWindbag (talk) 16:41, April 18, 2018 (UTC) Unrelated, but I need help When I add pictures, since I don't know how to take screenshots, I take from the wiki and copy to other places and put it down on the fair use us, since that seemed right. Is it? I really hope I didn't do the wrong thing. I tried to figure out, but I couldn't find out how. Can someone please help me? Really hope everything is ok. If I made a mistake, I'll get rid of all the images I uploaded. Need an answer quick. --The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy (talk) 07:12, April 20, 2018 (UTC)